The present invention relates to an image display device, and, more particularly, to an image display device of the type which is referred to as an active matrix type image display device, for example.
A typical active matrix type liquid crystal display device includes, inside of the panel thereof, gate signal lines which supply scanning signals to a pixel group consisting of respective pixels which are arranged in parallel in one direction and drain signal lines which supply video signals to the respective pixels to which the scanning signals are supplied.
Each pixel has a switching element which is operated in response to receipt of the scanning signal, a pixel electrode to which signals from the drain signal lines are supplied through the switching element, and a counter electrode which generates an electric field for controlling the optical transmissivity of the liquid crystal material disposed between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode.
The supply of the scanning signals to the gate signal lines and the supply of the video signals to the drain signal lines are respectively performed by a scanning signal drive circuit and a video signal drive circuit, each of which is constituted of semiconductor devices which are mounted on a surface of one of the substrates of the panel on which the gate signal lines and the drain signal lines are formed (hereinafter, these circuits will be simply referred to as signal drive circuits in some cases).
Here, each of the scanning signal drive circuit and the video signal drive circuit is constituted of a plurality of semiconductor devices. Further, a number of signal lines which are arranged adjacent to each other are formed into a group, and one semiconductor integrated device is allocated to each group.
In this case, the plurality of respective semiconductor devices which constitute the video signal drive circuit, for example, are configured such that data is transmitted through a data transfer signal line between each semiconductor device, and another neighboring semiconductor device whereby the cumbersomeness of the constitution which supplies signals independently to respective semiconductor devices is obviated.